firefandomcom-20200223-history
Nanaimo Fire Rescue
History Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' *Shop number in brackets where known. *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 666 Fitzwilliam Street Built 1967 :Engine 1 (7400) - 2012 Pierce Velocity (1750/390/25F) (SN#25574) :Engine 12 (742) - 1996 E-One Cyclone TC Vista / Superior (1250/500/30A/30B) (SN#SE 1594) :Tender 1 (712) - 2004 Peterbilt 335 / Danko (150/1750) (SN#FDG71096) :Rescue 1 (738) - 1992 Duplex D9400R / 1984 Anderson (2014 Refurb) (Chassis SN#92018JENE92002455 / Body SN#CR-67) (ex-Logistics 1) :Incident Command (7200) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe SSV :Incident Command (722) - 2009 Dodge Ram 3500HD :Parade ('Shakey') (709) - 1913 American LaFrance Type 10 chemical & hose wagon (-/40C) :RCMP ERT Armoured Personnel Carrier - 2012 International/Navistar Defense MXT-APC MRAP 'Fire Station 2' - 2499 Dorman Road :Engine 2 (7401) - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1750/390/30F) (SN#26463) :Engine 22 (737) - 1991 Duplex D500 RFD / Anderson (1250/500/30A/30B) (SN#CS-1250-185) :Rescue 2 (729) - 2007 GMC C5500 4x4 / 1995 Superior (body SN #SE 1538, remounted from 1995 Ford F350) :Boat 2 (732) - RHIB marine unit (towed on a 1995 ShoreLand'r boat trailer) 'Fire Station 3' - 6230 Hammond Bay Road Built 1992 :Engine 3 (720) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1250/445/20A) (ex-Engine 1) :Engine 32 (731) - 1994 E-One Cyclone TC Vista / Superior (1250/500/30A/30B) (SN#SE 1417) :Truck 3 (733) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/265/25A/100' Sky Arm) (JN#23169) :Engine 33 (703) - 2000 Ford F-350 XL 4x4 / Profire (CAFS/200/30F) 'Fire Station 4' - 1425 Cranberry Avenue Built 2008 :Engine 4 (719) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Central States / Rosenbauer (1250/445/20A) (SN#14352) :Truck 4 (702) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/400/20A/20B/75' RM) (SN#998260) :Engine 43 (721) - 1995 Ford F-450 Super Duty / 1977 Silverline (250/250/CAFS) (Originally on a 1977 Dodge 300 chassis) 'Fire Station 7' - 26 Pirates Lane, Protection Island Built 1970 :Engine 7 (713) - 2004 Kenworth T300 / Rosenbauer (1050/500) :Medic 7 (717) - 1998 Ford E-350 / Crestline (ex-BC Ambulance Service) :Utility 7 (716) - 2000 Dodge B350 'Fire Training Centre' - 1900 Labieux Road Built 1986 :Spare / Training Engine (735) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Anderson (1250/300) (SN#CS-1250-69) 'Fire Loss & Prevention Division (FLPD)' (Based at Station 1) :Fire Prevention (7100) - 2012 Ford Transit Connect :Fire Prevention (7101) - 2014 Ford Transit Connect :Fire Prevention (7102) - 2016 Ford Transit :Fire Investigation (718) - 2003 Ford E-350 cube van :Fire Prevention (723) - 2010 Ford Transit Connect 'Assignment Unknown' :Fleet Services (7201) - 2016 Ford Transit :(701) - 2004 Dodge Ram 1500 utility :(707) - 2003 Dodge Ram 1500 utility 'Retired Apparatus' :(734) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Anderson pumper (1250/300) (SN#CS-1250-68) (Donated to Firefighters Without Borders) :(738) - 1992 Duplex D9400R / Anderson (1250/500/60F) (SN#92018JENE92002455) (Chassis combined with body from 711 to form a new rescue) :(736) - 1989 Mack MR688P / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#CS-1250-151) :(711) - 1984 International S1954 / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#CR-67) (Body combined with chassis from 738 to form a new rescue) :(733) - 1979 International S1900 / Superior tanker (250/1500) (SN#SE 238) :1978 International L1800 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 159) (Sold to Port McNeill Volunteer Fire Department) :(728) - 1977 Ford C904 / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) (SN#E1E10001563) (Sold to Smithers Fire Department) :(727) - 1977 Ford C904 / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) (SN#E1E-10001562) (ex-Wellington VFD) :(726) - 1977 Ford C904 / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) (SN#E1E-10001561) (ex-Northfield VFD) :(730) - 1977 Ford C900 / King snorkel (1050/200/85' mid-mount Snorkel) (SN#76064) :(729) - 1977 Dodge Custom 300 Power Wagon 4x4 / Silverline (250/250) (re-chassied to 721, 1995 Ford F-450) :(739) - 1976 Blue Bird / mobile command post (ex-Department of Defence) :(724) - 1975 International CO1910B / Hub pumper (840/625) :(705) - 1973 Ford F-350 utility (port./-) :(718) - 1972 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T72-122) (ex-Chase River VFD) :(722) - 1970 Ford C904 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T70-193) (ex-Wellington VFD) :(713) - 1970 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/300) (SN#T70-126) (ex-Harewood VFD) :1969 Ford C955 / Thibault pumper (840/350) (SN#T69-198) :1966 International VCO / Hub / Van Pelt / Grove (-/125/100’ Tiller) (ex-Vancouver Fire & Rescue Services) :1963 International L-Series / ? (ex-Wellington VFD) :1962 International BC-170 / Hub pumper (ex-Departure Bay VFD) (VI 124) :1956 Ford F-750 / LaFrance (500/?) (VI 164) :1955 GMC / Thibault pumper (ex-Harewood VFD, sold to Highlands VFD) :1953 GMC 450 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (SN#5380) (ex-Wellington VFD) :1953 Bickle-Seagrave 500B (625/?) (SN#F-9051) (sold to Cobble Hill Fire Department) :1949 GMC / 1922 Bickle / 1949 Victoria FD Shops ladder truck (ex-Victoria Fire Department) :1949 International KB / LaFrance pumper (500/?) (SN#B-1844) :1948 Mercury M-155 / ? pumper (ex-Northfield VFD) :1948 Chevrolet 1500 (ex-Departure Bay VFD) :1943 Ford (ex-Departure Bay VFD) :1938 Dodge TH / ? pumper (ex-Brechin VFD, sold to Qualicum Bay Volunteer Fire Department) :1937 Bickle-Seagrave (625/500) (ex-Oak Bay FD, ex-Northfield VFD) :1937 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / FD-built tanker (ex-Harewood VFD) :193? Hayes-Anderson / FD-built (ex-Chase River VFD) :1931 GMC / LaFrance Type 299 pumper (420/?) (SN#G-449) :1913 American LaFrance Type 10 chemical & hose wagon (-/40C) :19?? Ronald steam engine :1894 Merryweather steam engine :1893 Aerial ladder truck :186? Burton & Blake manual engine (ex-Portland Fire and Rescue, Oregon) (Dept's. First Engine) Future Plans The City started the process to build a new Station 1 in 2017. Design and engineering work will be required, and construction will not likely start until 2019. The new building will be at the same location as the current station. 'External Links' *Nanaimo Fire Rescue *Nanaimo Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 905) *Nanaimo Fire Rescue Gallery 'Station Map' Category:Nanaimo Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Danko apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus